<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite Feeling by Charlie9646</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602245">Favourite Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646'>Charlie9646</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Holiday, M/M, Secrets, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Snape is still an arse, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism, beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”But this was her favourite feeling and she wouldn’t trade either of them for the world.”</p><p>Draco drags Hermione on holiday. They aren't exactly together, but his mystery boyfriend is quite shocking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>School's Out For Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts">TheUltimateUndesirable</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione had decided upon finishing Hogwarts she was not going to take the offer that was still held out like a carrot to her. She wanted to be more than a paper pusher, more than a talking head. Hermione decided to get her mastery in potions of all things. The biggest thorn in her side though, was Draco Malfoy - until he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t mean for it to happen; he was the biggest spoiled little brat Hermione had ever known. But, somehow they became friends and then lovers of sorts. Of sorts because she admitted she did not love him, and Hermione would bet anything he felt the same. They were just a means to an end to each other, and that was okay. There was someone else in Draco’s life, someone who he did not seem to want to speak about. That was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let him have his secrets. It wasn’t like Hermione didn’t have her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the year was fast approaching, and exams were just a few weeks away. Hermione was sitting in the library, trying to read a book she was staring at the page, rereading a sentence over and over again and trying desperately to take it in. Someone threw something at her, a balled-up piece of parchment at her head. Hermione picked it up, setting it on the desk. The parchment unfolded and turned itself into a paper crane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco threw it at her. It seems he wanted her attention, didn’t he understand Hermione had to study? Didn’t Draco realise he too had to study? If she continued to ignore him, Hermione was only encouraging Draco to do more of this. The man was sometimes like a puppy repeatedly bringing you a toy asking you to throw it. It was best just to give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering her books, she walked over to him. Draco was softer than he had been at Hogwarts, happier too. The man seemed to thrive without his father breathing down his neck and his fellow Slytherins cheering him on. Draco seemed more in control of himself, more balanced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Hermione wished she could have some of what had made him that way. Some of what seemed to right his course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to join me this summer, on a vacation?” Draco asked. “It’s going to be somewhere fun.” The man was grinning like the cat who had gotten the cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granger, come on, learn to live a little,” he laughed. “You gotta let yourself have some fun, a friend of mine is going to be there as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fun is for people who don’t care about getting their mastery,” Hermione mused, a small smile on her lips, crossing her arms. “They can have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be summer, so no need worry about your mastery,” Draco said and stuck his tongue out at her. “Come on; it’s only for two weeks, then you can go back to your dusty books and crazy notes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” she said, leaning over and resting her hand on his cheek. “I will join you and your mystery man.” Hermione noticed where he was staring, her chest, down her shirt. “Look me in the eyes, Malfoy, you go on about how much you like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned red from his roots to his chest. He knew he was caught and wanted to jump out of his skin. Hermione pulled away from him, tugging her shirt up and trying not to fidget, at least not any more than she already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah…” he laughed, his tone slightly off. Draco was tugging at his white-blond hair. “I will give you the floo address to where we will be staying in Sicily. I am going to go sooner than you because I am taking fewer exams than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I will have to take less than you in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful,” Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I would bet anything you are simply going to take just as many classes, as you did at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in Sicily, Draco,” she said, before leaving him sitting there alone. Hermione knew she would get no work done with his teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                     **************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione finished her exams earlier than she expected and ended up at the vacation house a day early. Walking up the brick path along the beach, she noticed the bricks under her feet, her leather sandals clacking on them. Birds sang in in the willowy trees, and a breeze caught her hair, tangling it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached for the knocker, letting fall from her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Draco wasn’t here yet or his mystery man either. Hermione knew she shouldn’t, but growing up in England and then spending years in Scotland did not make the heat tolerable at all. She twisted the doorknob, softly shoving it open. The beach house was far colder than outside, she stepped inside, and before Hermione was a sight, she never thought she would see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione first noticed Draco’s pale back, the white-blond hair hanging in his face. He and the other man were kissing. That man’s hair was black as midnight, his skin even paler than Malfoy if that were even possible. It was strange to watch them, but it was like watching a car accident. Hermione could not look away. It wasn’t as if they were together. It wasn’t as if they were even friends. But why would he invite her to stay with him and his lover?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was the man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granger, are you enjoying the show?” The man spat, sounding quite a bit like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. No. It could not be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus Snape stared at her sharply, his black eyes scornful and sharp. His beak-like nose wrinkled with disgust, as he sneered. His finger went to the button and zipper of Draco’s jeans to undo them. He was staking his claim, like a dog pissing on a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be Professor Snape,” Hermione growled, shocked at the words coming from her mouth. “But who honestly knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am no one’s Professor anymore, Granger,” Snape laughed. “If you would like you could join in, if not leave us alone. Your room is up the stairs on the left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione wanted to throw something at him, or use some sort of spell on him, but instead, she simply growled and stomped up the stairs, opening the door to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part of the situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to join them. Hermione wanted to walk down those stairs, to watch them and be watched by them. She did not know where that even came from, but it was there, and there was no getting rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione could hear them, she quite well the sounds Draco made during sex, his soft held in moans, that slipped through his tightened lips. She did not want to imagine them fucking, and yet that’s exactly where her mind wandered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had always known that Draco was bisexual - he had never hid the fact from her. It wasn’t as if they were exclusive, and she didn’t want to marry him for Merlin’s sake, or at least not now. If Draco wanted to sleep with other people, that was his choice. They used condoms so it wasn’t like he could give her anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even him being with Severus Snape. Hermione understood quite well why someone might be attracted to Snape; something was alluring about him; even if it wasn’t traditional attractiveness. However, what did shock her was this wretched feeling of curiosity? For lack of a better term. Hermione stood up, opened the window near her bed and stared out at the ocean. She was here in paradise - decided at this moment she was going to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Snape wanted to be an arse and if Malfoy wanted to keep secrets, well then good for them. Hermione was going to the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                   ****************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked past them without even bothering to take the sight of the two of them in. Flip flops were thwacking on the ground as she walked. The beach wasn’t too far away, but the walk gave her time to think. She tried desperately not to think of the two men, her mind wandering to what classes she would take next year. Hermione thought about Harry, who was doing well in Auror training, Teddy, who would soon be starting primary school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the footfalls of someone behind her. The person reached for her pulling her to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Hermione growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just want to talk to you,” he said. Draco, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to talk to you!” She snarled, trying to pull away from him. “I just want to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Draco muttered, tugging on his white-blond hair, “I should have been honest with you, but I thought you were coming tomorrow so Severus and I would have time to talk to you before you saw…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I saw that you were together?” Hermione asked, turning to face him. Her wild curls fell into her face, which Draco reached out to brush out of her face. “I don’t mind that you are with him, Malfoy, and I can even understand it to a point, but you have to understand it was shocking to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that, Granger. If you need space, I will give it to you,” he said, pulling slightly away from her and crossing his arms. “But, I want you to understand that Severus isn’t going anywhere. We aren’t exactly together, but he means a great deal to me. He’s… I don’t even know how to explain it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, nor do I expect you to, but I need some space right now, okay?” Draco pulled her close kissing her forehead and whispering, “I will give you the space you need and dinner will be ready tonight if you want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be there, and then we can talk,” She said, turning away to be alone with her own thoughts in a place that felt as if it was something out of a fairytale, something that Hermione thought she would never be able to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                   ***************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione found them on the back deck; Snape was sitting on the deck smoking a cigarette. He was staring out at the shore, still wearing a black button-down shirt though the sleeves were rolled up. Severus also wore jeans, which she never expected to see. He looked like a strange creature and was extremely out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stared at her; his blond hair got caught in the wind, his grey-blue eyes with a mischievous look about them. In his hand was a glass of red wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good time at the beach?” Draco asked her, “and would you like a glass of wine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the last thing any of us need is to drink while having this conversation,” Severus drawled, ashing out his cigarette, rolling his eyes like he thought this whole situation was foolish, which he honestly likely did. “Or maybe I am wrong people are far more honest when they drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both a bottle of wine and two glasses floated to him, wandless magic of course. He uncapped the bottle and started to pour the red wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said this wasn’t a time for drinking?” Draco asked, his eyebrows nearly shooting into his hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I changed my mind,” the former potion’s master snapped. “Since you can’t be honest with the lovely Ms. Granger. Or me for that matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know either?” She asked Severus, sitting down next to him, taking the glass of wine. “Draco, why didn’t you tell either of us? Did you assume we wouldn’t find out? Well, guess what? Inviting us to the same bloody Sicilian beach house makes that quite unlikely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I thought we could have a chance to sit down to figure this out, together,” the former Slytherin muttered, tugging at his white-blond hair, as if he was trying to tug it out at its roots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you were simply trying to have your cake and eat it too,” Severus sighed, taking a sip of his glass of wine. “I don’t know about Ms. Granger, but I don’t like not knowing exactly what I am getting myself into. Even if I wouldn’t mind something with her as well, so long as all of us are in agreement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Wouldn’t have cared, but I would want to know what I was getting myself into,” Hermione said, she could feel her face heat up, but she knew she needed to say this. The wine was likely getting to her; Hermione had never been much of a drinker. “I wanted to join in with you two earlier today, and once I got past my shock, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione wanted to run up the stairs and hide in her room. Hide from Severus’ coal-black eyes that were taking her in like she was a particularly fascinating potion’s ingredient. He smiled at her, though it looked strange on his face, unpracticed, if that was even possible? Draco looked like he wanted to jump out of his own skin. Like he was the rabbit caught in the jaws of the hound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, boy,” Severus murmured. Draco didn’t snark, and he didn’t growl. He was staring at his pale sandaled feet as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world, but he did as he was told. There was something there between them; maybe this was what helped Draco found his balance. “I care for you; you know that, right? I can understand why you have an affection for Hermione, and if she is willing to try and make this work, so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, Severus,” Hermione said, reaching for both their hands. They could figure this out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                    ************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had figured this out, or at least had come to an understanding of sorts - if that was possible. Hermione did find Severus attractive, they hadn’t yet grown to love each other and they might never, but there was nothing wrong with that. They cared about each other. They both loved Draco; he was the tie that had brought them together. Draco said he loved her, and also seemed to love Severus as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron didn’t bother to understand them, not that she ever expected him to. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to, he had always been the more understanding type. Considering however he had accepted that Remus and Sirius had been together before the war it was not all that shocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled her to him, kissing her, his hand tangling into her curls tugging on them. He was trying to rip off her shirt, trying to touch as much of her as he possibly could. Draco sat next to them, grinning like everything was right in the world. They were back in this beach house, where it had all started, though they now shared the larger room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was happiness. This was joy and what life could be. Severus’ longer fingers went inside her knickers, and her eyes were glued to Draco. Who was biting his lips, fighting the urge to both touch her or himself. It was fun to tease him. Fun to watch and do the watching. Hermione shivered under Severus’ touch and Draco’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something amazing and Hermione wouldn’t trade it for anything, not a bloody thing. Even if it started because Draco wanted his cake and to eat it too, she could understand that, but he was a Malfoy after all. But this was her favourite feeling and she wouldn’t trade either of them for the world. Even one was a git and other an arse. They were hers and she was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>